The Zelda interview
by OnimaruEdogawa
Summary: This is just an interview with the Zelda caracters Warning:Contains Link jumping in Zelda's bed for the whole story!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda**

**Note: This is my very first fic so I'm nervous! Sorry about the mistakes but my Word is stupid today and he isn't corecting me (I do not live in UK; USA, or other coutrys that use the English language)**

We asked the Zelda staf some questions. (Hope you like it)

Q: Why did the chicken crossed the road?

**Link**: To go to Malon! That fat, ugly, cow (sorry to all Malon fans). Ohhh, humm.... those were cuucos sweetdrops and laughs at himself

**Zelda**: To bring me a message from my honey!!!!!! Linkkkky!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why wont you come to my castle so we can have sex in my giant bed. Link jumping in Zelda's bed, weeeeeing like a little kid.

**Nayru**: Because the laws of time said that it would cross the road to hear my beautiful, beautiful song!

Rest of Zelda staff: sweetdrops.

Din: It wasn't crossing the road. It was dancing to the tune of my troupe and then stoped to watch me dancing in an angellical level. 

Rest of Zelda staff: sweetdrops again Dgeeee! Are all oracles that vain?!

**Farore**: Hum.... errrrr....SORE WA HIMITSU DESU !!!!!!! (It means, "it's a secret"!!!) lol (this was quoted from a caracter in "Slayers" named Xelloss, a fun and mysterious mazoku)

**Ralph**: That is soooooo obvious! To protect Nayru of course!!!!!!!!!

**Veran**: To control time and rule the universe! PLEASE MRS. CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME YOUR SECRET, I'M SO STUUUUUPID THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO!!!!!!!!

**Onox**: To run from my grasp!!! Fall chicken coop!!! Fall and sink to the forbidden land of Subrosia!!!!! Now I'm going to rule the universe! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! LICK MY METAL ASS VERAN!!!!!

**Ganon**: Urggggggg!!!!!! KILL CHICKEN…..DESTROY CHICKEN………EAT CHICKEN!!!! Swalows the chicken when it reaches the other side of the road

Well that's enough! Next question!

Q: Why is the sky blue?

**Link**: Because it's the colour of my eyes and the triforce wanted to honour me. YAAAAAY!!!!!! I'M FAMOUS!!!!!!!! I'M THE HERO OF TIME!!!!!!

**Zelda: **Blue is the colour of love and the triforce is writing the consumation of our love COME ON LINKKY!!!! STOP IT!! Link is still jummping and weeeeeeing

All Zelda staff: Shut up!!! Blue isn't the colour of love!!!!

Zelda: Whatever…whatever…IT'S LOVE!!!!!!!

Zelda staff again: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Nayru**: Blues music starts from nowere. Nayru, with a raincoat, sun glasses and a sax It's too sad to tell… (Yeah, I know it sux but I don't remember nothing more that I can say)

**Din**: The sky isn't blue! It's red!!!! Like the firey slaying of a million beasts!!

Audience: applause!!!!

Din recives a Pulitzer and thanks to the audience/staff

**Farore: **Ok! The secret is: I'msocoolandyournot! Wups!!! That's the secret to being cool, not that I need it or anything like that

**Ralph**: Do I need to say more? NAYRUUUU!!!!!!!!!

**Veran**: At last!!! The flame of sorow is lit!!!! I'm one step closer to the ruling of the universe HAHAHAHAHA! NOW YOU LIK MY WITCHY BAD ASS!!! ONOX!!!!

**Onox**: Yeah! Errrrr……….. I'm with Din errrrr……… expecting to win a Pulitzer too

Din: Sorry Onox!!!! No prise for you puts her tongue out to Onox that starts steeming and turns in his dragon form (those that finished the Oracle of Seasons will understand) Chasing Din

Din: continues to mock Onox

Onox finally grabs Din and traps her in that crystal thingy. Onox: HAHAHAHAHA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW!!! HAHAHAHAHA

Din: Help Link SAVE ME!!!!!!

Link: Again?! Oh I don't think so!! Why don't you use your power over seasons to save yourself?! For the Triforce sake! Your one of the godesses that created Hyrule!!!!!

Din: Oh yeah! You're right! Starts to use the power of Seasons and destroys the crystal. Then starts to kick Onox's ass until he starts to cry like a little baby

**Ganon**: Me likey blue! Me turn the floor blue!

All Zelda players: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! NOOOOOO!!

Just another one:

Q: What about love??

**Link**: CHEEEEEEEESE!!!!!!

Zelda can I have some cheese?? PLEASE!!! Stops jumping (finally)

Zelda: No baby, you can't! But you can have me!!!!! Now come to bed RIGHT NOW!!!

Link. Ok, better than nothing he says to himself

Zelda: LINK!!!! DON'T FORGET THAT I HAVE MENTAL POWERS REMEMBER? THE OCARINA OF TIME?? NOW SHUT UP AND COME TO ME!!

**Zelda**: Linky!!! Stop it! Link started jumping again (")

**Nayru: **I'm a goddess so my love is every living being in Hyrule. And, of course my beautiful voice!

Ralph: All living beings in Hyrule?! Noooooooooooooo!

**Din**: Love to dance! Why do you think that I disguised as a dancer? Just to dance with Link?! Please! That guy as an IQ of an octorock!!!

Link: Hey!!!!!!!!!!

**Farore**: Hum……OK I ADMIT! I LOVE DIN AND NAYRU!!!!!!! THEY ARE THE BEST SISTERS THAT I COULD HAVE!!!!

Zelda staff: Farore?…..Anyone there? Hiting Farore's head

**Maku Tree**: LINK!!! WHEN I GROW UP I'L BE YOUR WIFE little hearts in the eyes

**Ok that's a wrap! Hope you liked it Please send revews! I also would like that you might give me other questions to put in another chapter**


End file.
